Talk:Onepumaniac's Comics
Um, not exactly... I made this page mainly to set up for my new comics that are almost done being made. All of the people on my friends list know about my comics, and Banana Split made an edit just yesterday. So, if I just make an edit, albeit not a major one, can I keep the page?Onepumaniac 00:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) hey, Don't forget me, I edited the character portion of the article. Philipnova798- the comic maker 16:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Phil, didn't see your edit link thingy. =) Onepumaniac 21:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The edit's done. Well, I finished editing the page, and I feel I did a rather good job. And Seeing as nobody's replied, I'm going to get rid of the "Candidate for Deletion" tag. Now, if it still is on "Death Row", you can add the tag back, but make sure to tell me why. ;^) 21:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) As future reference, please do NOT remove the CAD tag until staff has looked at it, and by then we'll remove it. So, does that mean that I'm still a candidate for deletion? I was just told that I had to make an edit or else my page would be trashed, and I made a major edit, so I thought it was okay. I guess I just thought the rules would be more like BZP rules than anything... 22:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, I've reviewed it and although it needs to be cleaned up, it's no longer a CAD. :Anyhow, I don't know what BZP rules have to do with this; it's not a wiki. In this case, what you consider a major edit may not be what is actually considered a major edit, so just notify me next time and I'll see your page and remove the CAD or delete the page anyhow. : User Page-Talk 23:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Stop editing mah page!!!! D=< I was ALMOST done editing my page, and when I pressed "Save Page" it said, "oh well Banana Split made an edit while you made an edit so now everything you changed is unsaved. HAR HAR!!" I'm ALMOST done. Now leave mah page untouched! NAOUGH!! Goobai! 22:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :1) You must not have read it correctly. There will be two windows when that happens: One, on the top, shows BS's saved edit. The bottom one will show your edit, which is unsaved. Simply cut and paste the items you need onto the top one. DO NOT, however, do a complete pasteover as Ziko knows what he's doing and probably fixed your formatting. Just paste the parts you edited to fix it. :2) You have practically no right to tell Ziko to stop editing your page; he's a higher ranking member than you and as staff I'm giving him the right to edit this page, even though I don't really need to since you don't have the right to tell him not to edit. : User Page-Talk 22:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I was really just razzing him and trying to make a joke, but obviously I came out sounding rude. To you, and especially Ziko, I'm sorry. =( 22:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't care. XP I was having just as much trouble with the "You Made An Edit" thing. But for future reference, it's best to do everything as some big edits (or one), instead of little edits. (User Page | Talk Page) 22:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) So, you don't care that I sounded kind of rude, or you don't care that I'm sorry? =O 22:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :About what you said. 'Cause I get it. XP (User Page | Talk Page) 22:26, April 2, 2010 Wonderful! You are a nice man boy teenager member. 22:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Also, Zeek, can I please just leave the character bios as "Non-villains" and "villains", and the overview as just "Overview"? I know it's not quite your style, but it's not against the rules or anything if I change it, is it? :"Zeek"? :Anyhow, I can answer: No, please leave it as it is. It gives further clarification and cleans up the article. : User Page-Talk 23:37, April 2, 2010 Well, if the article's all cleaned up now, can someone remove the "This Article Needs a Cleanup" tag? And yes, "Zeek" is a nice name. EP <--(smiley face) I've been called Zeek before, actually. (User Page | Talk Page) 23:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :It still needs cleanup. Try rewriting the overviews into prose form and generally grammar hammering the article. : User Page-Talk 23:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC)